Moheek
Moheeks are fish-like creatures in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Description Moheeks can be found through SR388, living on land or in water, and they are shown to survive in tunnels flooded with purple liquid. They stick to surfaces and crawl along regardless of their angle or orientation, allowing them to travel up walls and along ceilings. The top portion of a Moheek's head greatly resembles a sea anemone. These tendrils will painfully sting anything that comes in contact with them.Metroid II: Return of Samus Virtual Console manual ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In ''Return of Samus, Moheeks are described as a non-aggressive species. They typically ignore Samus Aran and will only damage her if she touches them, due to their dangerous tendrils. Moheeks are found in tunnels that contain (or formerly contained) purple liquid, making them one of the more common species of SR388. ''Metroid: Samus Returns In ''Samus Returns, Moheeks are even more common than in the original game, with many specimens found within the areas outside the purple liquid tunnels. They are also shown to survive underwater, as seen in Area 5; however, despite their fish-like appearance, they still stick to underwater surfaces and do not swim. Standard Moheeks are colored purple. While described as leisurely, they are more aggressive than their original appearance and have the ability to charge at Samus, which she can parry with a Melee Counter to stun them and leave them open for a charge shot. The Official Guide describes Moheeks as having electric abilities, but these are not seen in the purple variant. Electric MoheeksMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough are a red-colored variant, resembling the original concept art from Return of Samus. When they see Samus, they can generate electricity that instantly spreads across the platform they are on, making it unsafe to stand on. Unlike purple Moheeks, the Electric Moheeks do not charge at Samus and therefore cannot be countered. Official data Metroid II manual ;Enemies (p. 23) :MOHEEK :"Usually quite tame, but if Samus touches its tendrils, she will be hurt badly." Virtual Console retranslation ;Enemies (1) (p. 14) :Moheek :"This little fish is quite tame, but its tendrils pack a painful sting if touched." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 16) :'MOHEEK''' :"Moheeks of the standard purple variety are largely harmless. They skitter about a surface or platform and only try to harm you if you get too close, at which point they perform a short, mild-paced charge attack, which is counterable. Only the pink Electric Moheek sub-species is really dangerous. While both types have electric abilities, the pink variety is almost always found crawling around a platform and can electrify the entire thing, should it feel threatened. A standard Moheek can be avoided, but deal with an Electric Moheek before approaching its platform." ;Walkthrough (p. 33) :MOHEEK :"These creatures pose little threat if you steer clear. They move slowly and like to stick to ceilings and walls. If you approach them, they lunge forward briefly (which is counterable), then go right back to their leisurely climb. Destroy them if you need resources, or if they’re in the way, but ignore them otherwise." ;Walkthrough (p. 44) :ELECTRIC MOHEEK :"Like their purple counterparts, pink Electric Moheeks climb around and wait to strike anyone who dares get near them. Instead of charging like their cousins, these creatures discharge electricity whenever they feel threatened. This electrical attack hits anyone touching any part of the platform the Moheek is on, so even if Samus isn’t looking directly at it, she can still take damage from it. Unless you’re certain you can get on and off the platform in a second, always take out these enemies before jumping on their platforms. Their shock is a real damage-dealer." Trivia *The name may have originated from the "mohawk" hairstyle, as the head tendrils seem to suggest. *It is unknown if the species became infected by the X Parasites, as Samus did not encounter any Moheeks in Metroid Fusion. *In Return of Samus, Moheeks behave identically to Tsumuri and Needlers, in addition to many other lifeforms on different planets. Gallery Moheek artwork.JPG|Artwork of a Moheek from Return of Samus Moheek.png|Moheek sprite in Return of Samus Blood.gif|A Moheek in Phase 2 in Return of Samus MSR RoS Gallery 017.png|Gallery MSR MoheekElectric artwork.png|Electric Moheek artwork from Samus Returns MSR Moheek.png|A Moheek in Area 2 in Samus Returns References es:Moheek ru:Мохик Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Surface Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Wall-crawlers Category:Sealife